Palentine's Day/Transcript
Milton Maynot: Citizens of Maynot, I, Mayor Popplopolis.... Bubbles: Psst… Mayor Maynot! Milton Maynot: Sorry, got that backward. Citizens of Popplopolis, I, Mayor Maynot, officially welcome you to todays Palentines Day celebration! ( Crowds applause at this) I'd like to introduce you Director of Bubbles.... Miss Festivities! Bubbles: Close enough! Hi, everybody! As you know, Palentines Day is all about friendship. (Sunny pops up next to Bubbles) And with that in mind, I've paired each of you with a pal. (Lots of the crowd gets paired up, and Yikes is on a tree!) Yikes: Yeah, Palentines! (Screams!) Sunny: Bubbles, I get why you paired Izzy with Lulu, and you and me. But why would you ever pair Coach Loudly with Miss Shush? Bubbles: I think Coach Loudly has a secret crush on her!. Coach Loudly: (Shouting) You have beautiful eyes, Miss Shush. Sunny: I don't think it's a secret anymore. Bubbles: Anyway... At the end of the day, Mayor Maynot will pick the best pals in Popplopolis. ( Mayor Maynot is shown with a Popplepad with smiley and frowning face) And the winners will get a brand new popplecopter! ( Popplecopter is shown) ' Mike Mine:' Oooh! That popplecopter will be mine! Bubbles: Slow your roll Mike! You can't win the Best Pal prize if you don't have a pal. (Yikes is running around and speaking gibberish) Bubbles: Who's still available? Sunny: How about Yikes? He isn't paired with anyone. Yikes: Branch! Yummy! Bubbles: Yikes, just cause your branch has Yummy berries and works as back scratcher, but it doesn't make it a pal. Yikes: (moans) Bubbles: I'm teaming you up with Mike Mine! ' Mike Mine:'( Walks up to where the popplecopter is) But I don't want a pal! I just want the popplecopter! (Yikes hits him with his branch) Bubbles: No. Not unless you win the best pal prize! ' Mike Mine:' Fine! I'll pair up with Yikes. Yikes: (Yay! Pals! And clims on Mike.) ' Mike Mine:' But no hugging. Oh, yuck Sunny: Are you sure its a good idea to pair Yikes with Mike Mine? Bubbles: Having not though about it a lot. I think it'll work out great! Milton Maynot: And now, it's time for our first Palentines Day activity: Giving presents to your pal! Izzy: I got you a really cool telescope, Lulu. Lulu: Everything's so dark. I must be looking into deep space. Izzy: No. You just forgot to take the lens cap off. Lulu: Thanks, Izzy! Your present is a new shrinking device I invented! Izzy: Cool! Lulu: Just be careful. Because if you accidentally shrink yourself... (Izzy shrinks) finding you will be impoppible! Izzy:(Now tiny) I've discovered a giant foot. No wait! Lulu: (Neverous looking for Izzy) Don't worry, Izzy. Wherever you are. Oh, oh. I lost my pal on Palestine's Day! If I don't find him, I'll be the worst pal ever! (We then see Bubbles and Sunny, gigging as they exchange presents! They are disappointed in what they got.) Sunny: I don't use perfume. Bubbles: I don't bowl! Sunny & Bubbles: Let's Trade! It just what I wanted! Yikes: (Excited Gibberish) Mike Mine: Oh, right. I guess you can have my gum. Yikes: Yeah! Palentine. ( Eats gum) Thanks, Mine! Mike Mine: Now, what'd you get me? Milton Maynot: Ahem! EW! (Gives Mike a frowny face) (Yikes gives a whoppy cousin to Mike, which farts) Old Female Popple: Ew! Mike Mine: It wasn't me! Yikes: Yeah, Mike! Milton Maynot: Okay, Everybody. After watching the first activity, I can say that I've seen some pretty great pals out there! Like Sunny and Bubbles! Bubbles: Oh, yeah! Milton Maynot: And Lulu and Izzy got off to a great start. Though I haven't seen Izzy lately. Lulu: Well you will! Because he hasn't been shrunken down to the size of a Poppleberry or anything. Really. Bubbles: OK. Milton Maynot: Finally, Yikes... and well... Yikes has been a wonderful pal! Bubbles: Maybe you were right. Maybe paring Yikes with Mike wasn't such a great idea after all. Sunny: Yeah. When it comes to pals, Yikes might have been better off with the branch. (Bubbles looks at her) Just sayin'. Milton Maynot: Well, it's time for our next Palentine's Day activity: Writing a song for your pal. Lulu: Hey, Izzy You're my pal, it's true Please still be my pal if I step on you Bubbles (speaking): And a one, and a two, and... Bubbles: Sunny, you're my buddy! Bubbles (speaking): Help! What's rhyme with "buddy"? Sunny: Bubbles, you're my buddy Even when you give me muddy Bubbles: And Sunny, you're my best pal too! Bubbles (speaking): Stuck again! Sunny: Cause you're always forgive me when we argue! Bubbles and Sunny: You'll always be my best friend! My favorite Popple gal! You're always be my one and only pal! Yikes: Mike's my pal Mike's my pal Mike's my pal! (Yikes making unintelligible noises) (Mayor Maynot gives Yikes a point) Mike Mine: That is one weird friendship song! It sound like the Popple's rain chant. (Thunder pours on Mike) Milton Maynot: Well everybody, I saw some great pals out there! Bubbles and Sunny sang a lovely song. I still haven't seen Izzy. Lulu:(In a tree) Don't worry. He wasn't eaten by a squirrel or anything! Milton Maynot: What...What? Lulu: Ooh.. Sunny: Okay Milton Maynot: And finally I'd like to say that Yikes have been an absolutely tremendous pal. Even if he hasn't been getting much help form his partner Mike. And now, its time for our final Palentine's Day activity: Picking with your Pal. ( Mike hides and Yikes finds him) Yikes: (Gibberish singing) Come on Pal. Mike Mine: Arrgh!!! (Yikes has prepared a fest for Mike) Yikes: Picnic Pal Mike Mine: Wow. That food looks great. And it's all mine. ( Start eating, then interrupted by Bubbles) Bubbles: Careful Mike. Everything Yikes makes is super spicy. Mike Mine: Arg? ( The mayor gives Mike a frown) Sunny: Especially his jalapeno Popples. Mike Mine: Whoa!!! (Stream comes out of Mikes ears and he hops into the lake) Coach Loudly: Miss Shush. I hope you like my Popple butter and jelly sandwiches! And I'm finally glad we finally found a way to get along! (Lulu is coming near them while the conversation is going on, still looking for Izzy!) Miss Shush: Hmm. Well, the earplugs helped! Now that my pounding headaches is gone, I'm having a lovely time! Coach Loudly:(screaming) Here's an apple for the apple of my eye. (Coach passes an apple) Miss Shush:(Disgusted) There's a bug that looks like Izzy on my apple! (Lulu is shocked and zooms over where the apple was thrown, and manages to catch it before it touches the ground. Lulu is relived.) Lulu: That is Izzy. Izzy: Lulu. Turn me back. Lulu: Don't worry Izzy. I'll turn you back to normal. (Izzy and the apple are enlarged. And rolls away on it.) Lulu: IZZY. Mike Mine: Ha, Ha. No more palling around for me. I'm going to get that popplecopter, and nothing can stop me! (Izzy and the apple, knock over Mike. The Mayor glares) Milton Maynot: Attention everybody. In a minute, I will announce the best pals of the day, and award them the popplecopter. ( Mike leaves) Not to give anything away, but Bubbles and Sunny are at the pop of the charts (Bubbles and Sunny celebrate), And Yikes might be at the pop himself... if he wasn't doing everything... by himself. (Both girls looked at Yikes sadly. Bubbles hangs her head.) Bubbles: You were right, Sunny! I should have never teamed poor Yikes up with Mike Mine! (Sighs) I think we are going to win the best pals prize. And even through we're great friends. I think Yikes deserves the prize! Sunny: But the prize is for best "pals", and you heard Mayor Maynot. (Mayor Maynot overhears this and stays) Yikes did everything himself with no help from Mike. Bubbles: But giving to a friend without expecting anything in return is what real friendship is all about!!! Yikes is the best pal here. And it's my fault he's not gonna win the prize. Sunny: It goes against my competitive nature to admit it... but your right. Yikes does deserves to win! ( The Mayor gives them a smiley face and walks off) Mike Mine: I'll never win. The Mayor as much as said it! I gotta grab that Popplecopter before it is too late! (He zooms towards the prize, but get stopped by Yikes and lands in his arms) Aragh! Yikes: (Happy gibberish) Mike Mine: Hey, Yikes. Palentine's Day is almost over. How would you like to run off and get me a few last minute presents? Yikes: Present. (Gives him the same present as before. ) Mike Mine: How about a different present? How about maybe a snowball from the top of Mount Popplopolis! ( Yikes leaves) He won't be back for hours! And in the meantime, I'll make the popplecopter mine! (Yikes return with the snowball) Yikes: Hello! Present! Mike Mine: How did you...? Never mind. I need another present! Ummm… Aha! Go deep into the Popplopolis forest and bring me Popfoot, the almost never seen Yeti! ( Yikes leaves again) A-ha. That could take forever! (Yikes and Popfoot arrives, who eats the giant apple) Bubbles: And now the Mayor will announce the best pals prize! Milton Maynot: The best pals prize of this year's winner... Bubbles: Backward Milton Maynot: Sorry. I do that when I'm excited. The winner of this year's best pal prize is … ( Interrupted by Mike who's at the prize) Mike Mine: Who cares who won! The popplecopter is mine! Har-har! (And starting to lift off but failed and falls into a tree! Milton Maynot: As I was saying, the winner of this year's best pal award is.... Yikes (His friends hugs him) Yikes: Me? Yikes? ( And appeared on stage next to the mayor) Bubbles and Sunny: Woohoo! Yeah!! Milton Maynot: Yikes is the winner because he continued to be a great pal, without expecting anything in return! And that my friends, is the ture spirit of friendship! Bubbles: That's what I said. Milton Maynot: Well I overheard you, Bubbles. And I had to agree. Because of your words of wisdom, Yikes is the first ever solo winner of the Best Pal Award! Yikes: Palentines! Bubbles: Yay! I love how everything I do works out great in the end! Milton Maynot: Yikes can now choose any pal he wants to share the popplecopter with! Yikes: My best pals! (Mike angrily dangles form the tree, as the Popple pals unlocks the copter and flies off) Yikes: Best Palentine's Day ever! Pals: Best Palentine's Day ever! Mike Mine: Worst Palentine's Day ever. (Notices Lulu shrink ray) Huh. I don't know what this thing is. But it's mine! ( He shrinks, and Popfoot step on him!) It wasn't me! (The end) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Completed Transcripts